ultracanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultracan: Season 1
Ultracan: Season 1 is (obviously) the first season of Ultracan. This introduces all of the characters found in Season 2, and exists mostly to set up Season 2. Episode 1 Otis and Perry the Cans find Dr. Totenkraut as he is about to convince the world to allow him to buy all of the orphans in the world (which he plans to use for an army of slaves). They manage to successfully stop Dr. Totenkraut, killing both him and Mr. Badguyman in the process. From here, the rest of the villains scramble to find a cure for Dr. Totenkraut's death. Episode 2 While Perry is on vacation, The Game Master begins selling bad games to little kids! Otis cannot take him alone, so he enlists the help of Rent-a-Hero! After an arduous battle, they successfully defeat The Game Master, but he gets away. Episode 3 Mr. Badguyman is revived as The Dark Swordsman, and he seeks vengeance against Ultracan! He manages to find Ultracan's base, sneaks in, and fights Otis and Perry! Otis dies in the ensuing battle, as does The Dark Swordsman. Soon after the battle, Ultracan loses The Dark Swordsman's body. Episode 4 Mysterious Underling revives The Dark Swordsman to figure out where Otis's body is, but neither of them know, it seems. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Can is reviving Otis with the same technique Mysterious Underling uses. All the while, Perry and Rent-a-Hero try to find Otis's body, but it seems Awesome Chainsaw McStarcraft Awesomes knows that Lieutenant Can has him. Perry & Rent-a-Hero go to fight him, but find that Lieutenant Can is immune to Good Guys! They use Otis's now-evil powers to defeat Lieutenant Can, then knock Otis out so they can carry him home. Episode 5 While Awesome Chainsaw McStarcraft Awesomes is handling the evil Otis (tying him to a chair), he gets swept away by an unseen force. This force is later revealed to be Sir Therapist, who uses hypnosis to convince Otis to be his servant. Awesome has to go and get Otis back, since everyone else is busy. After a valiant effort, he decides to leave, but is kicked back into battle by Angel, who hadn't heard of Otis going missing when everyone else had. With her help, the fight ends and Otis is turned back into a good guy. Episode 6 Rent-a-Hero is soon to join Ultracan, and gain a new name of Eugene the Can! However, there's one thing stopping him; The Game Master, who was hired to be his first challenge in Ultracan. With some intervention from Oits, Eugene manages to win against The Game Master and joins Ultracan (after brutally murdering The Game Master). Episode 7 Otis is visited in his (frankly bizarre) dreams by Oits. Episode 8 The full Ultracan go to face a recently-discovered villain, El Presidente. It turns out that El Presidente is a wealthy philanthropist, who often spends his time & money curing different diseases, including all forms of cancer (except for testicular, that was next week). But when the full moon rises, he reveals himself for who he truly is: a were-Nixon! And a powerful one, too! Once all of Ultracan are defeated, Angel unlocks Otis's Super Form, which manages to give them the upper hand to defeat El Presidente. Otis kills El Presidente with a curb stomp. Episode 9 Ultracan discovers a villain who can travel between the background and foreground, named The Squatter. Apparently, he has been spying on them this whole time from the background, and he's kept the bad guys informed on whatever the good guys were up to! The heroes manage to defeat him by trapping him in a green screen, then cutting the green screen, killing The Squatter. Episode 10 Ultracan prepares for one final raid on a compound holding Dr. Totenkraut's dead body. To get through, they have to fight The Game Master (who had been revived) and The Dark Swordsman! After a brutal battle, the group finally gets to Dr. Totenkraut's chamber, where he rises and kills Otis! He then capture-kills Perry, while Awesome Chainsaw McStarcraft Awesomes and Eugene the Can flee. But the battle isn't over yet; Awesome Chainsaw McStarcraft Awesomes manages to capture The Game Master, who escaped the big battle.